1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a holder for fabricating an organic light emitting apparatus, and more particularly, to a holder for fabricating an organic light emitting display which is capable of transporting and processing a substrate, a film tray and a mask in a single chamber at the same time.
2. Related Art
As a general flat panel display device, an organic light emitting display device is a lightweight and thin display device that displays a color image using self-emission of an organic material. The organic light emitting display device has attracted attention as a new and useful display device because of its simple structure and high efficiency.
An organic light emitting device (OLED) includes an anode, a cathode, and organic films interposed between the anode and the cathode. The organic films at least include an emission layer. Furthermore, the organic films include, in addition to the emission layer, a hole injection layer, a hole transport layer, an electron transport layer, and an electron injection layer. The OLED is classified into a polymer organic light emitting device or a monomer organic light emitting device according to the organic films, particularly, according to materials of the emission layer.
In the OLED, the emission layer should be patterned in order to realize a full color display device. As a method of fabricating the OLED, there are a direct patterning method using a fine metal mask (FMM), a patterning method using laser induced thermal imaging (LITI), a patterning method using a color filter, etc.
When the LITI method realizing high resolution is used in fabricating the OLED, a film, such as a flexible polyethylene terephthalate (PET), polyethersulfone (PES), etc., and a film tray are needed to maintain the film in flat condition. Particularly, a large-sized film tray should be previously fabricated so as to realize a large-sized and high resolution OLED. In this case, not only should the film be flat, but also a tray for transporting the film into a vacuum chamber and for performing a deposition process should be lightweight.
Furthermore, in the LITI method, organic/inorganic layers should be formed on the film, and organic/inorganic/metal multi-thin layers should be formed on a glass substrate or a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate, so that a mask is required to form a pattern of each display device.
In the LITI method, a film-only chamber for forming the organic/inorganic layers on the film, and a substrate-only chamber for forming the organic/inorganic/metal layers on the substrate, are separately provided.
That is, the substrate is loaded into the substrate-only chamber, and the deposition process is performed to form the organic/inorganic/metal multi-thin layers on the substrate. Aside from this, the film is loaded into the film-only chamber and formed with the organic/inorganic layers thereon, and then an organic layer is transferred onto the substrate using a laser thermal transferring method.
As described above, the LITI method uses the film-only chamber and the substrate-only chamber independently of each other, so that its fabricating process is inconvenient. Furthermore, it is inconvenient because three different holders are needed to transport and support the substrate, the mask and the film tray, respectively.